


The Meaning Of Love

by TheWeepingRaven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Female Character of Color, Bisexual Harry Potter, Bisexual Male Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Rape/Non-con, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeepingRaven/pseuds/TheWeepingRaven
Summary: After the death of his sister Lily, Brian Kinney attempted to fight for custody of his nephew Harry Potter. However, he was continuously denied and turned away by those within the Ministry of Magic. Years later, after Brian was finally forced to give up on his attempts to take in his sister, Harry searches for his mysterious Uncle that his mother's biological brother. There Harry will discover and learn that family doesn't always have to be about blood, and learn the meaning of love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> On April 15, 1971, Brian A. Kinney is born into the world to Joan Kinney (b. 1936) and Jack Kinney (b. 1934). He has seven older siblings, Torin Jackson Kinney (17 years older, b. December 5, 1954), Aliana Sarai O'Connell nee Kinney (13 years older, b. October 30, 1958), Keagan Eames Kinney (11 years older, b. August 12, 1960), Connor Uilliam Kinney & Murphy Doran Kinney (9 yrs older, b. February 8, 1962), Lily Jana Potter nee Evans (8 years old, b. January 30, 1963), and Claire Roisin Kinney (4 years older, b. June 21, 1967).
> 
> Brian often spent most of his childhood being abused and neglected by his parents. This lead to him doing after school activities or sports, or hanging out with his best friends or other friends, to get away from his parents.
> 
> Harry Potter was born July 31st, 1983. The Harry Potter characters ages also changes by a few years.
> 
> Also, when I wrote this chapter, I was listening to Bother by Stone Sour. It fits the mood of the chapter.

**31st October 1989**

The figure stood silently upon the edge of the towering building. Hazel eyes looked out across the flickering lights of Pittsburgh. A burning cigarette hung between his pointer and middle finger. A chain white mist of smoke floated in a wave like pattern with the cold breeze of air and then disappeared into the starless sky. A silent sigh escaped pink lips as eyelids fluttered close and the head of the young eighteen-year-old faced the sky as the wind fluttered past, ruffling his clothes.

Brian Kinney noiselessly adjusted his weight on his feet. Raising the burning cigarette to his lips he took another drag and slowly released the smoke through his nose as he lowered his head and looked out across the busy city. The hand holding his cigarette swayed with the wind at his side as he silently lost himself in thoughts of memories long since forced to be forgotten. "I thought I'd fine you up here." Michael Novotny stepped through the bland metal doorway of the large buildings stairway. Many of Brian's friends and their families used it for holiday parties, this one just happened to be a Halloween party. Brian glanced over his shoulder, quirked an eyebrow and let a small smirk grace his luscious lips.

"Aren't I always up here around this time?" He retorted dryly. Every year since he was thirteen he spent his days up on the roof of some type of building, staring out over the city of Pittsburgh. It was the day of his older sister's and her husband's death and the day his godson and nephew was taken from him. Little Harry had not been able to be placed in his other godfathers care, as he was the traitorous bastard that led to Brian's sister's death. The bastard had also destroyed Harry's chance at a normal childhood. It also didn't help that Brian had been too young, only thirteen at the time, when his sister was murdered. Even now, at eighteen-years-old the old bastard and their stupid government still weren't letting him acquire guardianship of his nephew and godson. He could feel his anger bubbling in his blood, just barely hidden beneath the surface at the thought of them again.

"You should just let it go for now Bri." Michael stated while he walked across the building's rooftop and stood beside his best friend on the ledge of the building. Who he was coincidentally in love with, had been for years. Not that he would ever tell Brian that. "I mean, enjoy your youth while you can." He continued, ""Concentrate on college and getting a career that will let you have a big enough income to raise a child." He corrected himself with a sigh. "Until you can find a way to get guardianship of your nephew." He added.

"For now, get your college degree and experience your chance at sleeping sound, going to parties, and learning what you need to attain guardianship." The other man stated. He wasn't oblivious to his friends bubbling anger at his words. While he did hate seeing his best friend upset and angry, he couldn't help but try and be helpful. He knew how much Brian yearned to be able to take care of his nephew and godson. He hated the people that had caused his friend so much pain in his short life. He had been there through it all and he always would be.

Trying for levity he added, "And of course you can fuck your way through most of the student body while you're at it." He smiled in amusement, his dark brown eyes twinkling with laughter as he teased his friend. "It has been your goal, after all. As you have continuously reminded me." Michael was aware of his friends simmering and bubbling fury at his words and the memories that haunted him over Lily and James' deaths and betrayal. He knew all about the Wizarding World, he was the only one out of their mismatched family that did know everything. He also knew about the old things that Brian kept experiencing, the dreams and visions. Along with his odd affinity toward the more sexual and promiscuous relationships he's had. He had seen how others reacted to Brian and how Brian seemed to get strength and healing from it. The two young men are best friends after all, they didn't keep secrets from each other for very long, if they could help it that is.

A dark look flashed over Brian's handsome visage at his best friends first statement. Did he really think that's what he should do? "No, Mikey. I can't just enjoy my college years while figuring out what I need to do to get Harry." Brian snapped in irritation. "I promised Lily I'd take care of her son if something happened to her and I'm breaking that promise, because I don't have him with me." He spoke firmly as his hazel eyes took a glance at his best friend. A look of amusement graced his face as his best friend tried to cheer him up. A husky chuckle released at Michael's words of fucking his way through the school. His friend more often than not, knew how to bring him out of his head and make him laugh when he got lost in his thoughts. Mikey was one of the few people that could succeed in doing so. "I'll be the Stud of Liberty Ave. and I'll be the King of the school before long." He replied in amusement. Michael smiled in reply at the levity that had come over the tense atmosphere. He was glad he had been able to pull Brian from his thoughts, if only for a few moments.

Raising his hand he took another drag from his cigarette before releasing the gray smoke from his lungs, causing a swirl of smoke to disappear with the wind. The soothing feeling of smoke and nicotine encasing his lungs was a relaxation he had acquired at twelve. It had been an annoyance for his older sister who, unsuccessfully, had tried to break him of his "horrible habit" as Lily called it.

"There's not much you can do right now." Michael repeated again, calmly and logically. As much as he would like to help his friend acquire guardianship of his nephew and godson, he had no income that would let him care for a toddler, let alone an apartment big enough for two people, let alone one. "You just need to be patient Brian." He said with a frown of concern as his friend mask began to rise again, hiding away what he was truly feeling. His hands tapped on his leg as he looked away from Brian's cold eyes. He wasn't use to that expression being set upon him. It unnerved him to see his best friends eyes turn so cold in just a matter of a few seconds.

"If you say so." Brian spoke in a sardonic voice. He turned his gaze back up to starless night sky with a thoughtful countenance. "Don't you have better things to do Mikey?" His voice broke the silence between the two friends. The noise of Pittsburgh nightlife was clear to the two young adults standing in silence. One of them was enjoying the cold fall air while the other fought the urge to shiver at the ice biting wind.

"No, not when I'm worrying about you." The simple, but meaningful reply caused a grimace, unseen by Michael, to cross Brian's face. It always made the slightly younger male uncomfortable about his friend's caring attitude for him. He didn't know if he would ever get comfortable with people caring for him. He knew his best friend was in love with him and that was what had him so discomforted. He didn't want to hurt Mikey by not being able to return those feelings. He was his best friend, even if he didn't show it very well. "Everyone is worried about you." He added. Their family had grown since the pair started college, adding in Emmett, Ted, Melanie and Lindsay to their formerly small group. And though they showed it in their own way, they cared. They love each other as only good friends and chosen family could.

"No need. I'm fine." He immediately responded. He was always fine and he was always going to be fine. Even when in truth he wasn't. But he wasn't one to whine and bitch about his problems. If he wanted someone to know about his 'issues' he'd tell them. Until that time his friends usually knew not to bug him about what he was feeling. Well, almost all of them did. Michael knew when he needed to be a persistent little shit, asking and pestering Brian until he finally snapped and emitted how he felt. Michael knew that was sometimes the only way to get him to talk about his feelings. "Mikey," He began, cutting his friend off before he could speak again. "Why don't you go back inside and enjoy the celebrations. Rather then freezing yourself and worrying over me." Brian said with a smirk. "I'll come in when I'm ready." Michael knew a dismissal when he heard one. With a sigh the older male nodded his head and gave Brian's shoulder a squeeze before pulling away and disappearing back into the stairway of the building.

Brian sighed in relief at the sound of the rooftops getting further away as the door slammed shut behind Michael. While he did care, love his friend in his own way, he couldn't deal with having another person around. He just needed some peace and quiet away from his too loud friends. "I'm sorry Lily. I tried. I really did. I'll keep going on like I have been, but I doubt I'll be able to get very far." Brian murmured to himself. His cigarette was nearly depleted as he took one last drag before tossing it over the edge of the building. Hazel eyes watched silently while the bud of the cigarette fluttered through the air before disappearing from sight.

It would be years before he ever saw his nephew and godson again.

**9th August 1995**

_June 2, 1984_

_Dear Lily,_

_I hope this letter finds you and my nephew well. It's been a couple of weeks since I was able to find the time to write you. As you know how I'm not much into all of that sentimental bullshit you seem so fond of, so I'll just get to the point of this letter. As you requested, this is another update on how I've been doing these last few months since you left back for England with little Harry._

_When I started writing this letter I couldn't been but remember when we met for the first time. Do you remember? I was only nine and you were fifteen. I remember when I first saw you, I thought how odd it was that you looked a lot like Ali and Kea, with your red hair and green eyes. Good genes from the Barnes side of the family I suppose. Grand-père Nigel always did remark that while Maimeó Bedelia may be a bitch, but she has good genes from the Irish side of our family._

_Anyways, I couldn't but but think of the reaction our siblings and parents had to seeing you. You had traveled all the way to Pittsburgh from England to meet us. You never did get to meet Joan and Jack, not with their reaction to you. It still rubs be wrong to know that they never mentioned you to Claire of I. That they gave you away, but could keep the rest of us._

_You got the better end of the deal._

_My relationship with the parental's and siblings is still not how it used to be...not like it was any good in the first place with how they are, and I can I honestly say I'm fucking glad that they're not much of a part in my life anymore. Good fucking riddance._

_I know, I know, "don't curse Bri, you're too young". Blah, blah, blah. I can curse whenever I fucking want to. We all don't have great role models like yours to follow after. I know what you're thinking Lils, you want me to make an effort to be on friendly terms with them, but I can't and I won't._

_You know, even after you discovered that you were put up for adoption, you still tried to give them another chance. Why? I never understood that. Why would you be willing to still give them a second and third chance? Especially after what they did to you. I don't get it. Sure, they're family but they gave you away like a toy they didn't want anymore but kept Torin, Aliana, Keagan, Connor, Murphy, Claire and myself. So why can you forgive them? How are you so forgiving? I mean, you never forgave your friend Snape, and yet you're willing to forgive the assholes that gave you up?_

_I guess I'm glad and thankful that you're willing to be so forgiving. I got to meet you after all Lils. You're the only sibling I can actually stand and be willing to accept as my family. I could and can never regret disobeying Jack and Joan and what the punishment for doing so entailed, and no Lily, I won't tell you what happened._

_Nonna Stephanie and Bunicut Bucky wanted me to tell you that they look forward to seeing you again when you get the chance to come and see them. They look forward to seeing their great-great grandson. They also told me to tell you to tell James that he better me treating you right, or he would be dealing with two angry and over protective grandparents._

_I feel like I should inform you about something that I had come to realize a few days ago. I finally noticed what that look in her eyes. He's in love with me Lily...and...and I don't know what to do. How do you tell someone that you can never love them in that way? I can never love him as he wants me too Lils. I'd only break his heart telling him that. He's been my best friend since I was a kid. He's like a brother that I could actually depend on. Should I tell him the truth? Or should I just ignore it? I'm leaning towards ignoring it. If I don't acknowledge it, I can't hurt him...right? I feel like no matter what I do, I'll only break his heart. Is it wrong to be terrified that he'll leave me, abandon me like everyone else has in my life?_

_You may hate hearing me saying this, but I'm glad you never got to live in this Hell that I've been forced to call my "home". You were lucky Lils, you grew up knowing you are loved by your adoptive parents. I can't say the same. It seems everyone in this house is allergic to the mere thought of showing love or compassion to one another. I'm glad you found the one you were meant for. If anyone deserves it, it's you. James is a great guy, kinda hot too. You picked a good one Lils. Don't let him go. You guys made one good looking kid. Harry is adorable and looks a lot like you and James. He has a bit of the Kinney genes in him, from what I saw of him last time the three of you visited. He seemed to take a liking to me too, but everyone does, who wouldn't?_

_I hope you haven't gone crazy yet, with all of the pranks that have been going on. From what you told me in your last letter, you and Remus had a prank war against James and Sirius. I have to admit that James and his friends are pretty amusing with their pranks. Especially the last time it backfired on them. I always knew you were conniving and sly when you put your mind to it. It was well worth the chaos to see them scream like girls. I think Jamie and Siri had the highest pitch between them. I still have it on it fully on video too. I have all of our time spent together during these last few summers on video. I'll keep it for safekeeping until I can figure a way to use it against the pair from the last prank they did. Have any suggestions Lils?_

_I look forward to your reply._

_Later,_

_Brian_

_21st July 1984_

_Dear Lily,_

_I've been having this horrible feeling lately and I can't figure out what or why that is. I feel like something bad might happen to you. There's this foreboding sense of dread that keeps hanging over me, like a ticking time bomb waiting to explode as it slowly counts down. Whatever this feeling is, it isn't good. I hope you're keeping as safe as you can with that the war of yours that is transpiring. From what you told me, it's getting heated by the day. The idea of something happening to you makes me sick to my stomach. I can only hope that nothing does and you keep safe for the sake of your son and husband. If a God he should know how much you're needed here._

_You mean so much to me and I don't want to lose you, as difficult as that is to admit. You, James and little Harry are all I have. You're the optimist between us, the mere idea that something could happen to you...I don't like the thought. Especially since you and Jamie are the only ones that actually give a damn about me._

_I was told recently by the old crone that I was a shameful, worthless piece of shit and maybe I am one of these horrible things._

_I suppose I am, with the way we have to live in this sort of world._

_Anyways, I wrote to tell you about these nightmarish visions I've been having lately. I can't stand these dreams and the flashes I've seen. I see a fight between James and a cloaked man. James is yelling to you and he's telling you to run and take little Harry. The next flash you're running upstairs and into the nursery of your son's room. Protecting him, defending him, against a man that's rather handsome. The two of you are arguing, you're pleading to him to spare Harrison. The man says something to you that I can't quite catch before there's a flash of green light and you fall with a scream in front of Harry's crib. The next flash is the cloaked man standing over your still body and holding a wand to your son. He talks to baby Harry but I can't hear him over the ringing in my ears. The next thing I see is a green flash of light and it...rebounds back off of Harry and then there's a sudden scream of pain from the cloaked man._

_I always awaken with sweat dripping down my face, my breathing rapid and tears falling from my eyes. I've had this dream for the last few months Lils and I'm worried. That horrible scream still rings in my ears hours afterwards and that dream haunts me the rest of the day. I've taken to new extremes to make myself forget this hellish nightmare. You wouldn't be happy with me if you ever found out what extremes I've taken._

_It's rather odd now that I think on it Lily. I've always had strange dreams like this nightmare, ever since I was a child. They're usually horrible and tragic, though I have had a few happy ones and I can never figure out why._

_Do you remember when you asked me if I would ever find happiness? Can you remember what I said Lily? I can still. I remember telling you that I'll always find happiness with you every summer we see each other. I still recall the promise we made to each other and it still remains true. I will always be there for you Lily, no matter what it is. Whether it is to protect you or your family or raising little Harry should anything happen to you and James. I'll do anything I can._

_Later, ___

____

____

_Brian_

_31st August 1984_

_Dear Lily, ___

____

____

_I can still vividly remember when I was nine and you were fourteen, you asked me if I would ever find happiness. I told you I had, but never for what reason. It was always you that brought me happiness Lily. You were the only one that has not abandoned me, not purposely. You never left me to the ones I have to call 'parents' because you wanted to but because you had to. You are the big sister, the older sibling I should have had, one that should have been willing to watch over me, protect me from the people I'm forced to call my parents._

_We promised each other that day before you left to head home, that we would always watch out for each other and those we cared for and tat still remains true for me. I will do whatever I can to protect you and yours, no matter the cost. You're my big sister. You're the only one in my fucked up life that I actually give a damn about. You're the one person that's kept me going when things get too hard. You'll my best friend Lily and I couldn't have asked for a better one._

_I want you to promise me something Lily Jana Potter, that you will watch yourself. The nightmare continues to persist and I can't stop this sinking feeling in my stomach that says horrible is going to happen. I have this feeling in my guts that tells me I should to take you, James and Harry and run. I should hide you and your family as far away from England as possible._

_Promise me you'll be careful._

_You're all I have left._

_I can't lose you. I don't know what will happen if I do._

_Later,_

_Brian_

_19th September 1984_

_Dear Lily,_

_I did as you asked and tried for a 'relationship' from the last time we talked over the phone. I can't really say that it ended well. My only relationship at only thirteen and it will never happen again. Love is not worth the heartbreak. Who would have figured that I would know what 'heartbreak' is? Never again will I try and give it another shot. It's not worth the headaches._

_You know, I actually thought he would be worth the time and energy. Wasn't that a punch in the face when I discovered, at a dance, the guy I was with showed how much he actually cared for me? Which wasn't much, but I had always hoped he had been the one for me. That maybe he actually truly cared for me. I should have suspected something. I always had that nagging voice whisper in the back of my mind that he wasn't what I thought he was._

_Fucking asshole. Figured he couldn't keep his dick in his pants._

_I should have trusted my judgment and my friends. I wanted to give it a try for you Lily. Now don't go thinking I'm trying to make you feel guilty. I'm rather over the whole shit. It was a one time thing and rather mundane. Who knew relationships were boring?_

_It was a whole fucking waste of time. After that I went through that whole, 'I hate the world and everyone else' stage. I may have felt a little bad for being such an asshole to you, but it happens. I think I made those six months the worst months of everyone else lives here. It made me highly amused and happy, even if it pissed off Jack more than anything. It was rather worth all the pain and suffering I went through._

_That relationship did show me one thing, trying to get love from someone is just as unreliable as my parents. I don't even know what love from s parent even is. The only true love I've ever known is a sibling love from you and a bond of friendship._

_In the conventional sense, the relationship type, is something I won't touch with a ten-foot pole again. Love is a hard thing to trust now a day's. Just like 'Sorry' is. Sorry is as overrated as 'Love' is, everyone says 'Oh, I'm so sorry' or 'Sorry, forgive me?'. Or they say 'I love you' or 'I love you too'. Fuck them and fuck love. Sorry is bullshit. Sorry's aren't worth anything, just like love isn't. Everyone says Sorry or I Love You. It's a word constantly used._

_I've been in this angry mood lately. The nightmares are persistent as ever; even with my new extremes of ignoring these nightmares, they still find some way to get through._

_Be safe Lily. This feeling has been getting worse._

_Later,_

_Brian_

_25th October 1984_

_Dear Lily,_

_You're probably wondering why I'm writing this to you a few days before Halloween. Well, I figured one last letter before I have to leave Pittsburgh for some 'family' thing the parents want to deal with and are dragging me with them. I just wanted to tell you and remind you how much I love you. You're my best friend, my big sister and at one time or another, you had wanted to kidnap me and take me back to England with you._

_I sometimes wish you did. Here it seems someone always blames me for some bullshit or another that happens between Mikey and I. Whenever he gets hurt unintentionally or intentionally, I'm automatically blamed. Go figure. I got over if years ago, after the day my bitch of a grandmother died. Michael had gotten hurt a day after by falling out of a tree house his Uncle had built him._

_I suppose I should tell you about the day my grandmother died, you've always asked, but I never told. I didn't feel the need, and still don't. As my final 'later', I figured you deserve to know the truth._

_It was around the time I was seven, my parents, older siblings and I had to go to the hospital. My grandmother was sick with a severe case of pneumonia and was dying. It was a sad and depressing time for everyone to deal with, except for me. She had been a mean old hag, that adored my older siblings except me. I know the whole "don't speak ill of the dead" thing but she had been a cruel and sadistic bitch that enjoyed dishing abuse on me._

_Anyways, I knew something was wrong with her from everyone's reactions. I never really asked, as I honestly wasn't that curious, about what was wrong with my grandmother. I also didn't want to make them start crying or anything if I asked. Even then I wasn't very comfortable with expressing or dealing with other people's emotional turmoils._

_I remember sitting silently on the hospital chair out in the hall, waiting until my grandmother finally joined my grandfather, wondering when it would end. Months before my grandfather died from lung cancer and it caused my grandmother's health to deteriorate. As much as my grandmother was a bitch, my grandfather was actually a sweet, kind old man that I enjoyed spending time with when we had family gatherings._

_After grandmother's death, the parental's became even crueler and greedier, after the inheritance money that they received from grandmother. I was told by grandfather, before he died, that he left all the money he had in his name to me. That no one in our family could touch the money he left me. I'm able to take control of the money left to me after my twenty first birthday._

_Most of my siblings got rather jealous and angry when they found out this news. Sure they got some money from my grandmother but not as much as I'm assuming I did. Most of them moved out after high school to head to college and left me to deal with such loving parents. They're all fucking assholes anyways._

_I just hope they never find out I'm gay. If they were pissed about the money I can just imagine how furious and disgusted they'll be with me being gay. Do you know what my old man Jack would do to me, or what that old bitch Joan would do? She already spouts off this bullshit about God and my burning in hell for being a good for nothing hooligan. Her tangents would only get worse._

_The only reason we have a house is because they paid it off with their rich inheritance money my mother received from my grandmother and used the rest for bills when it comes time to. My father's inheritance money he received from his family is used to "encourage their unfavorable addictions", as your parents call it._

_Your parents and you are the ones that have been there for me since we first met. You're the only ones that took the time to get to know me and give a damn and I want to thank you for that Lily. You've always made the time for me and I'm glad I got to know the sister I hadn't known I was missing until a couple of years ago._

_I'll be sure to send you more letters when I can._

_With the worry you, James and Harry are causing me I'll go gray before I'm eighteen. I'm afraid one day I'll wake up and find out something happened to you._

_Until next time, I'll be awaiting your letter reply._

_Later,_

_Brian_

**2nd June 1995**

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter silently set the booklet filled with his mothers letter from her younger brother upon the uneven bed. He sat upon the cot he was sharing with Ron Weasley, one of his best friends. A soft whoosh escaped his lips at this shocking news. He could feel anger at the thought of the Ministry and Albus Dumbledore keeping his Uncle from getting custody of him. If he had, Harry knew he would have been given a better life than what he had. From what he read of these letters over the years, that his Uncle and Mother sent to each other, his Uncle had a far worst childhood then he himself had. His stomach turned as his hands traced the neat cursive writing his Uncle had. For a twelve year old, he had amazing writing. Then again, from what Harry had learned in these letters, his Uncle had never really been a child, not like Harry had. Which, he admitted, wasn't much better.

"What are you doing Harry?" The sudden voice of Hermione Granger caused the young eleven-year-old to give a startled jump and quickly turn to the doorway where his other best friend stood. Harry would admit he and Hermione got along better than he and Ron did. Harry had always been more interested in learning about this strange new world that he had been thrust into so suddenly a year ago.

"I was reading some letters from my mum and my Uncle." Harry stated. He waited for the confusion to set in for his brilliant friend.

"Why would your mum be writing to your Uncle Vernon?" Maybe not then. Harry sighed to himself and looked to his friend with a shake of his head.

"My mum was adopted, 'Mione. Lily Evans was actually born as Lily Kinney until she was given up and put up for adoption. So technically that so called 'protection' with the Dursley's doesn't even exist. It also seems I have more than just one Uncle. My Uncle Brian, the one I mentioned that was talking to my mum, he kept mentioning older siblings that "Got out of the house while they could", as my Uncle stated in one of his letters." The raven-haired preteen wiped his hands nervously on his torn jean pants. "I want to find him 'Mione. He promised my mum he'd take me in, no matter what. I want to know why he suddenly gave up." Seeing the determination in her friends bright green eyes Hermione knew she would find no way out of it.

"So, let's begin and see if we come up with anything." Hermione said. Grabbing her friend's hand they quickly ran out of the room and downstairs. They'd ask Ron's brothers, Bill and Charlie, and see if they would be willing to help them go to Diagon Alley's Library.

They would soon realize that it would take them longer than just the summer to find Harry Potter's Uncle and get the paperwork filled out.

It would take them a whole year.

**2nd June 1996**

"We'll be at the convention, Harry." Daniel "Dan" Granger reassured the twelve, soon to be thirteen, year old. His bright sky blue eyes were warm as he looked down at the smaller preteen. "If you need us, don't feel afraid to page me." Dan stated with a small friendly smile. 

Harry's black hair was messy as was usual and his bright green eyes showed the nerves he was feeling at meeting his mother's biological brother for the first time that he would be able to remember. "Right, thanks Mr. and Mrs. Granger." Harry replied with a shaky but thankful smile at his best friends parents.

"Of course Harry, you're our daughters best friend. We're happy to get you away from your mother's dreadful adoptive sister." Joanna "Joan" Granger stated to Harry with a smile. 

"Good luck Harry." Hermione said as she stepped up to her best friend and gave him a quick hug. Harry hugged her back for a moment before stepping away. He was never fond or comfortable of hugs, or even touch, from other's. It always left him feeling awkward and uncomfortable at the close proximity. 

Dan Granger and Joan Granger gave Harry one last wish of good luck and reminder to call them at their hotel to let them know how it went and to page Dan if something went wrong. Hermione gave her best friend one last smile and hug, before following after her parents.

Young Harry James Potter watched them disappear from his sight before turning to look up at the dark and towering apartment building in Pittsburgh. It was surprisingly dark considering it was mid afternoon. His stomach turned and twisted at the notion that this was the first time he would be finally able to meet his Uncle and Godfather. His hands shook with nerves and his heart fluttered with anticipation. With sweaty hands, Harry slowly stepped up to the small box and pressed the small red button for a moment as he waited for the voice of his Uncle to speak. "Yeah?" The voice was husky and hoarse, as if he had just woken up.

"Uh - um - my name is Harry Potter." Harry replied nervously as he pressed the button on the intercom. "I'm your nephew and godson." Silence met his statement and for a moment Harry feared his Uncle was going to ignore him.

Brian couldn't believe it. Harry his nephew, Lily's only son, and also his godson, was outside. He didn't know how that happened or why he was here, but the anticipation of seeing Harry as… god, he must be twelve-years-old. Jesus! Brian suddenly felt old; well, older than he already felt.

"Come on up, Harry." The reply made Harry breathe out easier and the sound of the door buzzing made Harry bounce on his feet with excitement. His Uncle's voice sounded softer than it had previously. There was something in his voice that Harry wanted to trust and he didn't feel that very often.

His hands gripped his satchel tightly as he pulled the metal-glassed door open and stepped into the hallway. The flickering yellow lights of the hallway made Harry's stomach tighten. He was finally meeting his Uncle. Biting his lip Harry slowly walked down the hallway towards the elevator. Pushing the arrow that showed upward, the twelve-year-old gnawed on the bottom of his lip as he tried to calm his suddenly sick stomach. With a small 'ding' the doors to the elevator opened and Harry silently slid inside.

Pressing the fourth level that had his Uncle's apartment, he leaned against the elevator wall and fought his impatience. The door gave another 'ding' and Harry stepped out into the hallway. He passed a rather happy looking male, that had a rather goofy expression on his face. Harry felt his curiosity rise at the man's expression. Harry walked past the brown haired male, who looked to be in his early to late twenties. Harry quickly made his way to the metal sliding door of his Uncle's apartment and gave the bell a small ring. It felt like hours to Harry as he waited for the door to open, and when it did, he felt surprised at the handsome male standing on the other side. "Harry Potter." Brian Kinney stated. It wasn't a question, but was definitely a statement. He still couldn't believe Harry was here. Years ago he would have greeted him with open arms and a loving hug. However, that wasn't who he was any more. He wanted to be, for Harry, but he just couldn't yet.

"Uh, hi… Uncle Brian." Harry replied nervously.

"Hi, come on in Harry." Brian stated. Uncle Brian, Brian thought, that would take some getting used to… or not; he had no interest in titles and societal norms. "And its just Brian, no need with formalities, never been one to follow them anyway." Stepping aside he allowed his nephew access to his apartment. He slid the metal door shut with a dull 'thunk' as he locked the door. He watched in slight amusement at the awed look on his godson and nephew's face as he gazed around his large loft.

"Wow." The twelve-year-old muttered with amazement.

"Nice isn't it?" Brian rhetorically questioned. Harry nodded anyways as he looked around the loft. Brian's bare feet slapped against the dark wood flooring as he walked further into the room.

Harry knew enough not to mention how much money people made, but his Uncle must be rich. It was very impressive. Harry knew how much gold he had in Gringott's, but that didn't mean much out in the Muggle world. He would have given it all just have even a little of that wealth available when he was living with the Dursleys.

Brian stepped into the kitchen and grabbed two bottles of water. Walking back into the living room/family room he plopped down lazily on his leather couch. He set the bottle of water down for Harry on the table, indicating with a wave of his hand that Harry should have a seat. Leaning back into the couch he looked at his nephew. "So, this is definitely a surprise. What are you doing here?" He inquired.

"I came looking for you, after reading your letters and my mums." Harry said softly as he walked silently over to the couch and took a hesitant seat.

"And you decided to look for me after that? How come?" Brian's hazel eyes glinted with curiosity as he watched his nephew's expressive eyes as he considered the boys answers.

"I wanted to find you, needed to find you. I… well, when I'm with my friend's family, I feel… what I mean is…" Harry couldn't quite voice what he wanted to say.

"You feel like that's what you want, but you're an intruder, that you don't belong, but you want to feel like you belong." Brian helped out; he knew that feeling, all too well.

Harry couldn't believe it, that's exactly what he felt. He nodded quickly. "Yeah, that's… that's what I feel. The way you wrote, those letters to my… mom" he kind of choked out, it was difficult to talk about his parents, "I was hoping you could take me in, like you were suppose to after my parents died." Harry replied. He played with the strings on the worn end of his t-shirt as he looked down at his lap.

This kid had guts, coming all the way from England to look for an Uncle in the hopes that he would be accepted. Talk about a risk, a risk that Brian didn't think he could do if their situations were reversed. "You know, I did try to take you in after your parents were murdered. Even after that, until I was about twenty-years-old." Brian mused aloud.

Harry's head snapped up at his Uncle's words. "What?" He gasped out in surprise.

"Yep." Brian said, popping the 'p' in the word. "I tried to take you in but that old bastard and his lap dogs in the Ministry wouldn't let me. I tried for years, but they kept saying I was unfit, I wasn't magical enough, I wasn't old enough or I didn't have the things to take care of you." He gave a scoff. "Yeah, right. That old bastard just kept saying something about protection, but I'm your flesh and blood. Not that stupid bitch Dursley."

Brian may not have been a full-blooded magical being like his older sister had been, but he did have some kind of abilities. After all, his "dreams" couldn't have just been his imagination, especially with how his sister died only a few weeks after he had them. He also couldn't forget his sexual prowess and skill, which had to be defined magically, somehow. He wasn't a wizard or witch like Harry or Lily, and he certainly wasn't a squib; but he had to be something to be able to do some of the things he did. Brian wasn't about to say he was some "psychic". He didn't believe in that bullshit, but his strange dreams over the years and his sexual prowess and skills had to have come from somewhere.

Harry couldn't honestly say anything as he looked at his Uncle. For years his Uncle had tried to take custody of him, but the ministry and Dumbledore of all people wouldn't let him? "Tha - why?" Harry gasped out with hurt and sadness at this news.

"I have a few theories, but nothing you need to worry about. At least not since you're here anyway. And you certainly don't need any more worries after the bullshit you've had to deal with already."

"I - I have some papers. They'd allow you custody of me if you signed them." Harry murmured out shyly. He hadn't a clue how to reply to what his Uncle had just said. His pale cheeks flushed at the look on his Uncle and godfather's face.

"Let me see them and I'll get my lawyer...friend to look them over." Brian remarked as he leaned forward and held out a hand. Harry quickly opened his satchel and pulled out the documents. He handed them to his Uncle and waited as he read them over before pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number.

"Hey Lindsay, look, I need a favor from the Bitch." Brian stated into the phone. "Yeah, yeah, I know, don't call her that." He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I need her expertise on some law shit. My nephew appeared -" A sigh escaped from his lips. "Yes, Lindsay, I know. But I promised Lily I would and I'm going to keep that promise, no matter how late it may be." His head tilted as he listened to his friend continue to speak. "Look - just get her to come to the office tomorrow or to my loft after she gets off." An annoyed look flashed across his face. "No, Lindsay, I'm not fucking kidding. Just do it. At my loft is fine. Or even in the morning tomorrow at the office. Yeah, Later." Brian hung up the phone and shook his head with exasperation.

"Some fucking people." He muttered under his breath. Shaking his head he looked over at Harry. "So, with any luck, we'll get this paperwork straightened out tomorrow. But in the meantime, how are you doing? You hungry, tired?" Brian questioned.

That was fast, thought Harry. He had come all the way to America to find his Uncle in hopes that he would find a family. And just like that he was going to have a place to live, with his real Uncle, someone that loved his mother and knew his mother. Before he could respond Harry's face flushed as his stomach grumbled to life.

Brian chuckled. "Right. Well, I guess that answers my question. Let me get my shoes and shirt on and then I'll take you wherever you want to go." Brian stated as he pushed himself up from the couch. He walked across the room and up the three steps that led into his bedroom. He swiftly put his socks and shoes of. He then grabbed his shirt that had been flung over a chair. Of his way out of the room he grabbed his leather jacket. It was something that he always wore when he dressed casually. He double-checked the buttons and zipper of his pants were done up and that his silk black shirt was buttoned up enough to be comfortable.

Brian came down to see Harry still sitting on the couch in his obviously second hand, ratty clothing. "You know, I'm going to have to give you a serious make over. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing the clothes you have on." He stated with a critical eye. "Unless of course, you'd rather stay wearing something a dog wouldn't sleep on."

Harry couldn't believe the insults his Uncle was giving him, well his clothes, not him. They weren't his choice, there was no way he could buy himself anything.

The forlorn look on his godsons face gave Brian pause. Brian relaxed his face to look kind and not judgmental. "No kid should be seen in shit like that, Harry. I know what it's like, when you don't have a choice, taken what's given without any fucking say in the matter… Oh yeah, been there, done that." He stated in an uncaring manner. Harry could almost hear a little sadness in his voice though.

"You - you have?" Harry inquired with curiosity.

"Mhm." Brian made the small noise in the back of his throat as he opened his loft door. Harry walked up to the door just as Brian was about to step out. He could see the questions in Harry's eyes and decided to nip that in the bud right now. "I might tell you someday, just… no questions right now, okay?"

Harry paused for a moment, thinking about that. He wanted to know, but it kind of made sense, if someone were to ask him about living with the Dursleys he would have no interest in explaining anything. Harry looked up to his Uncle Brian and smiled and nodded. "Yeah, no questions… Does that mean I don't have to answer the same questions?"

Brian chuckled, smart kid. "I might expect a few answers that you might not want to answer, but I won't ever force you share anything you're not willing to share, okay? You should never have to do anything or say anything you don't want, ever." Brian stated this with such passion and conviction that Harry believed him, and somehow, even though they'd just met, trusted him.

Brian put his arm around Harry's shoulders in a kind of hug that didn't necessarily have to be seen as a hug. Brian was never much for hugs, but Harry looked like he could use a little support. And if Brian was honest with himself, he didn't mind a little hug or comfort after all the time he had wanted to take care of Harry, and now he was finally here, and Harry found a way to him on his own.

"So Harry… ever have Chinese food?" He asked his nephew with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Harry replied with a frown.

"Pizza?" Brian tried again. All he got in reply was a shake of his head. "You're definitely missing out. I really do need you to get up to speed. I usually get a salad from the Pizza Palace, but I'm willing to kill myself by getting a bite of pizza for you." He stated with a sly smirk as the two walked down the hallway and towards the elevator.


	2. Finding Lost Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian discovers something that he didn’t realize he needed, and Harry finds the family that he always wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In 1971, Brian Fallon Kinney is born into the world to Joan and Jack Kinney. He has seven older siblings, Torin Jackson Kinney (14 years older, he was born in 1957), Aliana Sarai O'Connell nee Kinney (13 years older, she was born 1959), Keagan Eames Kinney (11 years older, he was born 1961), Connor Uilliam Kinney & Murphy Doran Kinney (9 yrs older, the twins were born in 1963), Lily Jana Potter nee Evans-Kinney (6 years older, she was born in 1965) and Clarity Roisin Kinney (4 years older, she was born in 1967).
> 
> Brian often spent most of his childhood being abused and neglected by his parents. This lead to him doing after school activities or sports, as well as hanging out with his best friends or other friends, to get away from his parents.
> 
> Harry Potter was born July 31st, 1983. The Harry Potter series takes place 1994 to 2001. Lily Jana Potter nee Evans (Kinney) was born 1965; she would be eighteen when she had Harry. And would have died when she was nineteen. Everyone else was born a few years later than in the original timeline. Any other questions will be answered if you send a message to me.

  **2nd June 1996**

Harry followed after his Uncle in a silent daze. His mind was still reeling from all that had happened. He had finally met his Uncle Brian and had discovered from him that he had actually fought for custody of him for years. Before finally having to give up, as he had been basically told he would never get custody of him. It would have been unbelievable for Harry to believe that Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry would do such a thing, if he hadn't realized early on that Albus Dumbledore was not as he was perceived on the surface. Bright green eyes glanced up to stare at his Uncle Brian with a searching look.

Brian Kinney was a man that nearly all women, and men, would swoon over. He had a strong jaw and high cheekbones that enhanced his beautiful hazel green eyes. His lips were full and a light rosy pink. Tan skin nearly glowed in the dim hallway lights, a natural tan and not one a machine or can makes. The supple chocolate brown leather jacket enhanced his long lean form. The form fitting jeans enhanced his long, muscular legs and both his assets in front and in back. Even his hair looked carefully styled to look like he didn't style it at all, and it just begged to have hands run through it.

Harry, being only twelve, nearly thirteen-years-old, didn't recognize any of this, but he could tell that his uncle had the look of a model and the charisma of someone that anyone would listen to.

Brian looked like the type of man girls from his school would gush and drool over, and possibly some boys would have a hard time keeping their eyes off him. Harry wondered if he would ever look as handsome as his Uncle, and be as tall as him when he reached Brian's age. Harry always felt small and unattractive, a nobody that everyone seemed to overlook.

"What has you lost in the clouds?" Brian glanced at Harry with a raised eyebrow and an amused glint in his hazel eyes.

"Oh - uh -" Harry stuttered with a shrug. "I was just thinking about, um..." Harry wasn't sure he wanted to finish his thought, but somehow he didn't think he should be embarrassed to mention to his Uncle what he was thinking, "how the girls at my school would think of you as drool worthy." He finally stated with a small shrug, and staring at anywhere but his Uncle.

Brian gave a small chuckle as they stepped into the elevator. "Well, I am fucking amazing." He said with a cocky smirk. "Though many hearts would be broken," he mockingly continued. "They're not my preference and the age is a big difference." Brian leaned against the railing of the elevator. His arms crossed over his chest as he turned a curious gaze at his nephew and godson, wondering where this conversation was going.

"Oh - you - you don't like...women like that?" Harry questioned with apprehension. His head tilted like a curious bird as bright inquisitive eyes looked up at him. They were so much like Lily's; they were almost too painful to look at. Brian looked away from his young godson and nephew momentarily, forcing away the sudden lump in his throat and tightness in his chest.

He looked back at Harry and answered simply with, "No."

After a moment's pause, Harry asked hesitatingly "It's not a bad thing...right?" He raised a pale hand, brushing away stray strands of raven black hair from his face. He had never had any sort of talk about same gender relationships, or even different gender relationships with anyone. He knew his "Uncle" Vernon couldn't stand anything abnormal, and gays were clearly abnormal. Actually, to his "Uncle" Vernon, what wasn't abnormal?

The older auburn haired man shook his head and gave a tired sigh as he looked to his nephew from the corner of his eyes. He uncrossed his arms to place one, hopefully, comforting hand on Harry's shoulder before answering. "Of course it isn't. People are just ignorant and scared. Half the time they can't get over their simple minded views or their own insecure sexuality, so they take it out on any one that's different." Brian spoke in a passionate, but toned down manner, to his nephew about this topic. There was no need to  upset his nephew in regards to this particular subject matter. 

"One thing you need to learn is not to listen to all the bullshit and nonsense that everyone rambles on about. On how _fags_ -" He spat the word like it was acid on his tongue. "Will burn in hell because we have the same sex preference. Like what I do in the privacy of my own home is any other their business. Like who I," okay, he needed to edit this just a little, he wasn't sure about Harry's experience or knowledge in sexual relationships, "sleep with or fall for affects anyone else except the person I'm with. People don't like things they don't understand, it scares them, and what scares them they automatically hate." Brian stated firmly. If there was ever a topic he could get angry and defensive about it was bigotry, homophobia, and child abuse.

"The only thing you need to worry about is your own opinion and what you think is right and wrong, not what everyone else thinks." Brian said simply. If there was anything that got under skin, it was the way people were simple minded and ignorant asses.

"So, if someone likes both genders, it's okay?" Harry asked again with a furrow of his eyebrows as his twelve-year-old mind tried grasping what his Uncle was saying to him. It was going to be hard for him to wrap his mind around what Brian was saying, after being surrounded with such prejudice for so many years. Though Europe was generally more accepting towards homosexuals, they still had those individuals that thought it was wrong.

Many would assume the Wizarding World would not accept homosexual relationships, but that wasn't the case. Many Purebloods accepted gay relationships without a second thought. So long as the family was able to continue their line: they saw no reason why they shouldn't be accepted. It was mostly the Muggleborns and many of the Half-Bloods that saw the problems in it. As Harry looked at his Uncle Brian, he realized he was the type of person he could look up to. It was better than the Dursley's or anyone in the Wizarding World.

"Absolutely." Brian moved away from the wall as the elevator stopped on the ground floor. He wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulder again, silently moving him out of the elevator, while providing additional support just in case he needed it. "If you like both females and males then good for you. As long as everyone is in agreement in whatever… relationship… you choose," Harry didn't know where that pained look came from, but he was glad his Uncle continued, "then it doesn't matter. I've known I was gay for a long time, and I know I don't like women like that. I definitely prefer men." A smirk graced his lips as he walked towards his Jeep. Clicking the beeper of his car, he guided Harry to the passenger door as walked around the front and slipped into the driver side.

Harry buckled his seat belt and sighed. "What if someone's not sure?" Harry asked. It was a relief for Harry to finally talk to someone about this. He had never been able to trust anyone enough. Sure, the Weasley's were like family to him, but they could be rather over bearing and pushy. The Granger's were kind enough, but he didn't feel comfortable enough around them to ask questions. But with his Uncle Brian, he felt comfortable, and more relaxed then he had ever felt in his life.

Brian pulled out into the street and headed towards the shopping district. His eyes flickered back and forth between watching the road and glancing at his nephew.

"Have you ever checked out a boy or girl while at your school?" He inquired to his nephew. The silence coming from his nephew gave him the answer. Well, three possible answers, either Harry was scared to admit both, too confused to figure it out right now, or he didn't like either and wasn't sure how to explain it.

After thinking for a moment, Brian suggested the only thing he could think of. "Experiment." Harry jumped in surprise, as the silence that had fallen over the two was broken.

Harry thought about that for a moment. Coming up with nothing, he had no choice but to reiterate… "Experiment?"

"If you're not sure if you like males or females or both, then give them both a try and see what you like the best, or if you like both. I'm sure you have enough girls and boys at your school willing to give you a few lessons on making out,” he stated with a sly smile and sparkle in his beautiful eyes.

"Hell, you could even try it here." Brian added as an afterthought. After all, if Harry was going to stay with Brian, and Brian definitely hoped those papers would determine just that, then Harry should be prepared to get involved with someone here. However, Brian couldn't force Harry to stay here if he didn't want to, who knows how many friends Harry might have left behind. "That is, if you plan on staying, instead of going back to England?" Brian questioned, changing the subject now that the crisis of how to deal with Harry's sexual orientation was over, for now.

He knew that no kid really was secure in his or her sexual orientation as a teenager, especially not before puberty, and during puberty it was even worse. He wasn't sure if telling Harry to experiment was the best advice, but he sure as hell wished someone had given him advice when he was twelve. Course being raised in a house with a frigid religious fanatic of a mother and a drunken abusive asshole of a father, any advice from them would not have been welcomed.

"I - I don't know. I'd like to go back, but I also want to stay here. But I don't want to stay in the Wizarding World after I graduate. I wouldn't mind getting a normal education, if…if I stay." Harry explained, unsure about so many things right now. He wanted to stay, but maybe his Uncle didn't want him to stay, but that didn't make sense, since he was prepared to sign those papers without a second thought. He was also thinking about what his Uncle told him about liking boys or girls, or both. He adjusted his position in the seat as he anxiously tapped his fingers on the passenger door.

Brian made a noise in the back of his throat at Harry's reply. He took a right turn and pulled up to the curb, in front of a store that housed clothes that were for teenagers.

"Well for now, how about we stop worrying about all that, and get you some new clothes. Not only do you need them, but if you're worried about me spending the money, don't. I have more than enough, and my nephew is going to look good, no matter how long you're here for… Hell, if you need to, consider this twelve years of birthday presents I was never able to give you,” the older man remarked flippantly. Even if beneath the surface his words sent a sharp stabbing pain at his heart for his inability to gain custody of his nephew and godson. 

The shopping would be good for the boy, as well as for himself. He thought to himself as he once again looked over what was called 'clothing' to Harry. They were hideous. He was not going to allow his nephew be seen in rags. Harry deserved much better than that. He would not turn out like he had. Brian would give Harry what he should have always had when he had been his age, and damn what anyone else thought.

Brian got out and walked to the store, knowing Harry was following, locking the Jeep as they walked. Brian hoped that Harry would enjoy this shopping experience as much as Brian. He loved shopping, always had, and he had no problem admitting that clothes were his one obsession, bordering on addiction. He couldn't wait to get Harry out of those rags and into something that most teenagers would be envious of, and would more than be suitable to be seen with Brian.

It was time to shop.

**Forever 21**

Harry followed Brian into the store, his eyes wide, as he looked around at all the beautifully colored clothes. Most of his clothing was boring and dull colored, not to mention hand me downs from his much larger "cousin" and they never fit right. It was nice to see clothes with color. Brian glanced over his shoulder to watch his nephew gaze around in amazement. It was sad, that his nephew was amazed at something as simple as clothing color. With a shake of his head, Brian looked back at the clerk behind the counter. It was a younger man, around twenty or twenty-one, with messy brown hair and steel gray eyes that filled with desire as they landed on him.

A smirk flickered across his lips. He was always amused and proud at how he made most, if not all, men go lustful at the sight of him. Most would assume it was just his ego, but Brian knew better. He knew how handsome he was and he used it to his advantage, most of the time.

"Hey there," he spoke as his voice went husky and his hazel green eyes burned with lust as he looked over the clerk.

"Hey,” the clerk, with the name tag Pierce across it, breathed out with a smile lighting his features. His light gray eyes slowly trailed over Brian's figure. His tongue licked his lips at the gorgeous male standing before him. It was like a dream come true, to have someone as hot as him in his store, especially at a dull time like this. The things the two of them could do to each other.

Brian cleared his throat, breaking the younger man's thoughts. He had a rather good idea of what Pierce was thinking. "I need your best...brands of clothes… for my nephew, here." Brian said with a twinkle of amusement bubbling beneath the surface.

"O-of course. It's this way." Pierce blushed at the heated look in Brian's eyes. He slightly stumbled as he walked towards the back of the store, were the more expensive clothing was. Harry had watched in silent awe as his Uncle worked some kind of power over the younger male. Harry had never been shopping with anyone who could command the clerk to help them so fast and easily.

The two followed the clerk and stopped near expensive clothing. Brian may not like stores like Forever 21, but they would be good enough for his nephew, for now anyways.

"If we need anything, I'll let you know." Brian murmured with a wink. He turned away from Pierce who was still blushing rather heavily and placed his hand upon his nephews shoulder. He began to push Harry towards the stacks of jeans.

"How do you do that?" Harry asked lowly, his bright green eyes flickering up to his Uncle and then back to the pants that looked to be his size.

Brian shrugged. "It's a gift." With no other words spoken between the two, Brian began to grab dark blue, blue, light blue, black, gray, dark gray, white and tan pants in different brand types. Harry held the ever-growing pile of pants as he followed his Uncle through the store. He wasn't going to say anything, as he had no taste in clothing, while his Uncle clearly did. He watched as his Uncle grabbed long-sleeved, short-sleeved, tank tops, jackets, sweaters, sweatshirts and coats of different colors, from blues, greens, reds, purples, grays, whites and blacks in multi-colored, plaid and silk. Harry grew red in embarrassment as Brian grabbed a couple packs of boxers and socks each before tossing them to Harry. "Go try those clothes on," he ordered in a rather gentle tone of voice.

Harry gave a nod and quickly rushed into the changing room. He was ecstatic about having an Uncle that actually cared and was willing to take him shopping, even if it was so he looked good as well. He shook himself from his thoughts as his Uncle gave a sharp knock on the door. "You done day-dreaming in there? Or would you like some more time?" Brian asked on the other side of the door. He didn't realize that Harry would get that lost in this new clothes-buying experience. "Have you tried any of the clothing on yet? You've been in there several minutes and I haven't heard anything,” he continued with a raised eyebrow.

Harry didn't know he'd been standing there for long at all, he felt like he was in some sort of dream. But this was real, and all these clothes were his for the taking, and he even got to try them on. "Right - sorry. I'm… I'll try some on then… um, I'll come out in a few minutes." Harry called out. "I'm just trying to decide which shirt would look best," he stated as he looked into the changing room mirrors. He didn't mention that he thought they all looked great, and that he thought they would feel great, too.

"You're worse than Honeycutt, Harry, and that's saying something. There's no bigger Queen out there than him." Brian stated with a roll of his eyes, even though Harry couldn't see it. Not to mention Harry had no idea who or what his Uncle was talking about. "Look when you finish trying all your clothes on, whatever doesn't fit, leave in the room, and whatever you want to keep take up the counter. Then go pick out a couple pairs of shoes that fit and I'll meet you up at the counter."

"All… all right!" Harry called out to his Uncle, stuttering a little at being told to get shoes, more than one pair, after he kept everything that fit, here. He didn't pay attention on the way to the dressing rooms and the store was huge, so he was glad he didn't have to go find his Uncle, as it sounded that he was going somewhere. Well, he guessed that if he was shopping with someone with as many clothes as he had he wouldn't want to wait in the changing rooms either.

Brian stepped out into the main part of the store and scanned the room. His hazel green eyes landed upon the store clerk leaning against the register counter with a bored expression on his face. He could change that. He would change that. With a smirk gracing his lips he walked over to the register with confidence.

Brian leaned across and gave the younger gentleman a playful tap. He watched as the man shot up instantly and turned his full attention to Brian.

"Anything I can help you with sir?" Asked the clerk.

Brian licked his lips devilishly and grinned. He enjoyed hearing those words fall out of men's mouths. He was like honey in a beehive. He knew how to seduce and after having so many broken hearted men run after him time and time again, he knew just what to do.

Brian leaned in a little more and maneuvered his index finger to invoke the man to come closer. "While you are free, how about you and I have a little fun to help you pass your boring work?"

The clerk was hooked. He couldn't stop looking into Brian's eyes while he watched his luscious lips move with confidence. The clerk could suck those lips any day of the week. He knew what Brian was doing, but he didn't care. He wanted him; needed him while he had some down time. "What did you have in mind?"

Brian surveyed the store and saw that no one had entered since he and Harry arrived. He turned back to the clerk and smiled. This was the opportune time. Harry was trying on clothing, no one had come in, and he doubted anyone would. "Why don't you take a lunch break and I'll see what I can _come up_ with."

The clerk ran to the front of the entrance and locked the doors and flipped the sign to say they were closed. He wasn't sure what the customer had in mind exactly, but he had a pretty good idea and there was no way he was going to pass this handsome man up.

Brian led the way back to the restrooms, knowing full well that the clerk was following. He would have gone to the changing rooms, but he knew that Harry was in there, and no matter what anyone thought of him, or how he acted, he didn't want Harry to hear what he was about to do. Nor did he want Harry accidentally wandering out and seeing his Uncle fucking some guy in the store. And there was no way in hell he was about to head to the girls changing room.

Brian made his way to the last stall and turned to face the clerk, who froze under the intensity of the lust coming off this amazingly hot customer. Hot clerk had hot lips, and Brian had always been a sucker for soft kissable lips. Of course kissable lips usually meant cock-sucking lips and he was certainly looking forward to testing that theory.

Brian grabbed the clerk by his belt loop and pulled him forward. They met in a lip crushing kiss, mouth and tongue gravitating towards each other. Brian pushed and pulled until he had the clerk with his back up against the wall, refusing to break the kiss. The clerk was clearly very eager to keep things moving hot and fast as he reached down to Brian's pants and pulled the zipper down, shivering in anticipation when he didn't have to battle underwear to grab Brian's long, thick hard cock. Brian moaned into the clerk's mouth as the hot soft hand grabbed his cock and began to stroke. Much as Brian loathed breaking the fucking hot kissing, he wanted his cock sucked even more.

Brian broke the kiss first and pushed the clerk down to his knees as Brian leaned against the wall. The clerk smiled up at him, cheeks rosy, and lips red and swollen and wet, eyes heavy with lust, panting for air…just perfect. Brian smirked heatedly at him as those hot wet lips engulfed his cock in a tight sucking motion. "Fuck," Brian couldn't help but moan out, he knew those lips would be made for sucking cock.

The clerk moaned around this guys hot hard cock, fuck, he knew that some guys tasted different, but this guy was fucking delicious, musky and hot, sweet and salty, not a hint of bitter. He sucked and licked, using his lips, hands and tongue. He could feel himself painfully hard and leaking in his pants. He didn't want to come in his pants, but this guy would be worth it. He didn't know how close this guy was to coming, but he'd happily keep sucking this cock till the guy came.

As much as Brian was loving this guys mouth and he certainly had natural cock sucking skills, he had definitely admired the guys ass earlier, and would much rather come fucking him. With that thought Brian pulled the guy up and kissed him again, enjoying the taste of himself in this guys mouth. Brian pulled back, took a condom out of his pocket, ripped it open in his self-patented teeth rip, spit out the extra wrapper piece, and heatedly put it on his cock. He knew how hot he was, he knew he was known as the King of Liberty Avenue for a reason, and there were times he certainly appreciated the appreciation he received from others. He was enjoying the little show he was putting on for this guy. And this guy was very appreciative as he was starring at every move Brian made, practically drooling at the site of Brian, hot, hard, and ready.

"And now for the main event."

Good lord the man's voice was pure sex.

Brian reached forward to open the guy's pants, pushing them down to his knees, taking an admiring glance at the hard cock and nice ass. He turned the guy against the wall and prepared him quickly using the packet of lube from his other pocket. He pressed the guy harder against the wall, withdrew his fingers and thrust his cock in deep in one thrust. Both men moaned loudly at the tight, hot pleasure. Brian knew he wouldn't last much longer, and he figured the other guy was pretty damn close too. Brian began to pound harder and harder, grabbing the guy's hips and thrusting as fast and hard as he could. In and out, pounding over and over again, now almost desperate for release. He could feel the guy grab his own cock and stroke in perfect timing with Brian's thrusts, matching the pounding of his prostate.

"Oh god… I'm gonna…" he couldn't get out any more words; this had to be the hottest fuck he'd ever had.

Brian leaned forward, feeling his impending release, and whispered huskily in the guys ear, "Do it… come, now." The guy couldn't hold back any more, at that powerful command he came all over his hand and the wall as Brian came hard, hips jerking with his orgasm, grunting through his final release.

Brian waited a few moments till they got their breathing under control, pulled out and disposed of the condom. He cleaned up and was tucked back into his jeans by the time the clerk turned around, eyes dazed and clouded in a haze of lust and satisfaction. Brian smirked knowingly at him, "That was hot."

The guy couldn't do anything but nod, still appreciating the view. He smiled back at Brian as he pulled up his pants.

Just before they exited the bathroom, Brian grabbed him by the neck and gave him one last hard demanding kiss. "Now lets go see what my nephew is up to, shall we." Brian spoke with a calm, collected demeanor; none would know he'd just been fucking some guy's brains out just before, certainly not with the passion and fire that they fucked with. The guy, again, could only nod, realizing that he'd never be able to use that bathroom again without getting a hard-on. He was so fucking glad he decided to cover this extra shift today.

**Liberty Diner**

"So Brian suddenly called you a few hours ago and basically told you that he's adopting his nephew?" Michael rhetorically asked with surprise in his dark brown eyes. His face showed his shock to what Lindsay and Melanie had just told him and their friends. Michael knew how much it meant to Brian to get custody of his nephew. To know that Brian had finally gained the ability to do so? Michael was happy for his best friend. He knew how hard Brian has taken it when he hadn't been able to fight against those that controlled whether he had the right to be the guardian of his nephew and godson.

Emmett Honeycutt, a rather flamboyant gay man, gave a smile and leaned leisurely against the booth's wall. His light brown eyes looked over at his friends. "Well, I think it's a fabulous idea." Emmett announced while airily waving his hands in the air. "I think it's about time Brian finally gets something good in his life,” the brunette haired male continued. Michael nodded his agreement, as did Lindsay.

"He could be doing this to get something in return." Ted Schdmit stated. He was a rather mundane looking man. He had chocolate brown eyes and curly brown hair that fell into a pale forehead.

"He did ask for me to look at some paperwork." Melanie muttered from her position beside her girlfriend of two years. "I figured I'd get my coworker to look over it." She remarked with a shrug. "Conflict of interest since I know him."

"Good for him." Emmett stated with a smile. "The man deserves to have his godson with him,” he added as he looked to the brunette haired woman with a raised eyebrow due to her attitude over the whole thing. "He is the boys Uncle and Godfather after all."

"That's why you called Harvey?" Lindsay asked in chorus with Emmett when he was speaking. The blonde haired woman looked to her girlfriend with surprise. She knew that while Melanie and Brian didn't get along, they were willing to help each other when they absolutely needed to.

Melanie merely hummed in reply as she took a sip of her steaming hot coffee.

Even though Brian Kinney wasn't always the nicest person, Emmett knew that the Grinch had a heart. Even if it had been turned two sizes too small. Perhaps with his nephew and godson here, that cold black heart would grow two sizes bigger. Emmett knew that most of their group couldn't help themselves, and tended to gossip about the man behind his back. Emmett believed that Brian more than likely knew about it too, but chose to ignore it for the sake of his own temper. "I agree with Michael." Emmett stated with a nod of his head. "And why are we talking behind Brian's back...again?" He rhetorically questioned. His bright outfit of pink and yellow stuck out like a neon sign in the dark.

"I'm honestly not surprised." Michael spoke up with a casual shrug of his shoulders. They all knew that Michael would always support Brian in whatever he decided. Unless it was harmful to himself or anyone within his immediate vicinity. The brunette thought it was good that he was maturing like the rest of them. Though it was doubtful he actually ever would be a complete adult. He was always a bit of a child at heart. Due to the circumstances of his own childhood, in which he never really had much of a childhood to speak of. "Brian can make his own decisions and this will be good good him,” he added before taking a drink of his coffee.

"I seem to recall Brian saying that he had tried to get the care of his nephew, but had never been able to because of the government in England." Lindsay remarked near the end of the table.

"Speak of the devil." Ted muttered aloud so those around the table could hear.

All turned to look at the doorway of the Diner to see the imposing and handsome figure of Brian Kinney. He was dressed in his usual outfit of comfortable dark blue jeans, button up black silk shirt that looked painted on, supple leather jacket that just made him look and smell more exquisite, and leather shoes that, of course, matched perfectly. He had the look of someone that had just happily fucked their brains out. The group sighed and rolled their eyes in unison. Brian was always getting his need sated one way or another, and that look was nothing new for the gorgeous brunette.

They looked away from Brian and at the boy that stood behind him. He looked to be twelve-years-old, perhaps younger. He was on the shorter side, with messy dark brown hair and emerald green eye's that sparkled brilliantly in the light. The boy’s eyes were unmarred with glasses and that seemed to enhance their brightness. He wore form-fitting blue jeans with a dark green short-sleeved shirt, black jacket, and black tennis shoes.

The group silently exchanged a look as they watched the two walk forward towards their table.

**A Few Minutes Before**

After nearly two hours of shopping, Harry was about ready to drop. Harry had noticed that his Uncle Brian looked content, more so than before. The young pre-teen wondered what he did to look like that. Shrugging his shoulders at the thought, Harry decided he just wanted to collapse into a chair or booth and eat. An amused chuckle echoed in the jeep as Harry turned tired green eyes to his Uncle.

"Are you sure it's okay that you bought all these things for me?" Harry inquired as he looked to the backseat, filled with bags of different colors from different stores.

"Of course I did. No one related to me was going to be walking around in rags like some homeless person." Brian said with a look of distaste gracing his features. "No offense Harry, but if there's one thing about me that you'll learn, it's that Brian Kinney always looks good, and his nephew will be no different." As almost an afterthought, but not said too loudly so it wouldn't sound obviously sentimental, Brian added, "and you deserve it after all the crap you've been through."

Harry gave a smile, a warm feeling filling his stomach at his Uncle's statement. Even though he and his Uncle had only known each other for a few hours, Harry felt like he was already loved and cared for. Even though his Uncle didn't exactly say it in so many words. Brian Kinney didn't seem the type to express his feelings through words, but through gestures and presents, and Harry could live with that. "Thank you, again. Even if it is to just make you look good, knowing you paid for it means a lot."

Brian didn't reply to Harry's reply, only giving a short nod. With a sharp turn to the right, Brian pulled the jeep into a parking space a little ways away from Liberty Diner. "Listen Harry… when we get in there, we'll see my friends inside. They're good people but can be assholes too" Brian gently said. "Everyone around here knows I'm an asshole, and I don't give a shit, and you shouldn't either. They're words are meaningless," he was reassuring Harry more than himself. He could see that Harry was much more emotionally affect by others and what they thought of him, than Brian had ever been at that age. Of course, nearly having the shit beaten out of him every day and night, as well as being abused practically every other way, besides sexually, would make it difficult for any person to express their emotions in a healthy manner. Rather then burying those emotions away or ignoring them until they exploded outwards.

While Harry’s abuse was no less traumatizing, from what he had learned from the boy, Harry had been mainly abused emotionally and psychologically, with physical abuse used as a means to control and instill fear in him. Brian knew he just had the barest if information about what Harry went through, and can only imagine how much angrier he was going to feel when he learned everything else. 

"One more think Harry, this may seem harsh or rude, but trust me, here, on Liberty, it's your best defense, trust me… anyone says or does anything you don't like, stand your ground and say 'Fuck off!' I guarantee it'll work. You probably won't need it with me around, but I want you safe." Brian added with a protective gleam in his eyes. He would not hesitate to step in should anyone make Harry uncomfortable. 

Harry nodded hesitantly, followed by a quiet "Right, okay." The nearly thirteen-year-old followed after his Uncle as he confidently walked in front of him. Pulling the door open Brian stepped into the doorway of the entryway, Harry a few steps behind him.

"Brian!" Michael called with a bright smile and a wave. Brian gave a smirk as he walked forward; Harry still remained behind him and acted like his shadow.

"No need to shout Mikey. I can see you clearly." Brian stated dryly with a roll of his eyes. "Everyone, meet my nephew and godson Harry Potter. Harry, meet everyone," he remarked with a casual wave of his hand to the table. "The Queen in the corner is Emmett Honeycutt," he began, pointing to the brightly dressed pink and yellow male.

"Why hi there honey." Emmett gave a friendly smile. Harry gave a small smile and wave. "Aren't you just the cutest thing,” the flamboyant man cooed.

Brian rolled his eyes at Emmett’s reaction to Harry. He should have figured he’d react that way. "Beside him is Ted Schdmit, not important enough to truly know," he stated dryly and with a hint of teasing that any who knew Brian could hear.

"Asshole." Ted muttered with a fond roll of his eyes. Ted was well used to Brian’s behavior and didn’t take anything he said to heart. Unless Brian was serious in speaking with him or the others. "Hey." Ted gave a small smile and wave at the shy boy who waved back.

"Beside him is Michael Novotny, my best friend." Brian continued with a wave of his hand to the other man he had spoken of.

"Hi." Michael stated with a wave and friendly. "It's nice to finally meet you Harry," the older man greeted with a friendly smile. He was concerned to see how short and thin the boy was, but figured he could ask Brian about it at another time. 

Harry gave a shy "hello" in response and a small smile. Meeting all these people was a little nerve racking, especially since he could see how much they cared about Brian and how much Brian cared about them in his own way. 

"Across the table is Lindsay Peterson and Melanie Marcus." Said Brian with a nod of his head to the two women sitting at the booth. "The resident lesbians in our fucked up little family,” he adied with a quirk of his lips in a parody of a smile.

"Hello." Lindsay politely stated with a sweet and kind smile at the shy boy who still remained partly hidden by Brian.

"Hi." Melanie replied with a nod as she adjusted her position beside Lindsay. She could see how uncomfortable Harry was with all the attention on him, and attempted to lessen it by diverting her attention away and focusing on Brian. 

"Now that this lovely," Brian said sarcastically to the group and Harry, "Meet and greet is over; Harry and I will be at a separate table,” his eyes told his friends that he wanted to be left alone, as he too had noticed how shy and reserved Harry was with all the time. Brian aLao wanted to get to know his nephew better. It had been a long decade of not getting to have that chance and he wasn’t going to waste it now that he had the chance.

The group nodded their understanding and agreement. Before the two could walk away, Lindsay spoke up.

"Brian, did you think about what Mel and I asked?" Lindsay inquired before he could leave. Her blue eyes shinned with hope.

Brian looked to his best friend since college and gave a small nod. "I did, but we'd have to talk more about it later." With that said, the two 'Kinney' men walked away from the table and over to the empty table in the corner. Sliding into the booths, the two sat across from each other. Brian purposefully taking a seat with his back facing the diner so Harry could face the dinner; there was nothing that could make you more nervous than being in a strange place and not being able to see it.

"When the fuck did you get here?" Debbie Novotny demanded as she stepped up to the table. Her outfit was as bright as always. Her t-shirt was a dark blue with the wording "Friends don't let friends line dance" across it. A vest, in colors of green, blue and orange held a wide assortment of buttons and pins across it, some saying words others with only pictures across it or signs. A bright purple scarf- like headband was wrapped around her hair, keeping the strands of curly red hair back. An apron covered her blue jeans.

"Nice to see you too Debbie." Brian caustically replied.

"Waiting for an answer, asshole." Debbie questioned with a raised eyebrow. Her hands remained on her waist as she looked at the twenty-five-year-old.

"Been shopping, with my nephew." Brian replied with a shrug. "He's Lily's son," he continued, as he had more than one nephew. He leaned back against the booth. His arm lay atop the back of it, his ankle placed atop of his knee as he looked to the mother of all gays that needed her help. She was like a shelter for the poor gays. Brian found it unsurprising, as she had taken him in when he was a teenager.

"Did you finally get custody of him then?" The red haired woman looked between Brian and Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"Not yet, but I will. He came looking for me this morning and had some paperwork with him." Brian sighed with a tiredness he rarely showed to anyone else but those he trusted. "I gave it Melanie to look over, who gave it to her co-worker because of conflict of interest," he added with a nonchalant shrug of his shoulders.

Harry looked at the brightly dressed woman. She almost reminded him of Molly Weasley, expect for the overt, outgoing personality and dressing as vibrant as that one man, Emmett Honeycutt; as well as her cursing. She did have the same motherly vibe as Mrs. Weasley though.

"If we're done with the Spanish Inquisition, we'd like to order our food now." Brian stated with sarcasm thick in his voice as he displayed the same sarcastic smile across his lips.

Debbie ignored him and looked to Harry with a gentle gleam in her eyes. She knew an abused soul when she saw one. Though he didn't seem as damaged as Brian had been when she first met him at that age. "Aren't you just the sweetest thing?" Debbie suggested with a sweet smile. "What's your name hunny?" She asked with interest. She ignored Brian's annoyed glare and over exaggerated sigh.

"Harry Potter." Harry murmured with a light flush of pink gracing his cheeks. "It's nice to meet you ma'am,” he politely stated with a smile.

"And polite too." Debbie crowed with a laugh. "Well, you're a hell of a lot better than this asshole,” she pointed her thumb towards Brian. "That asshole wouldn't know the meaning of manners if it bit him in his ass,” she continued with a crackling laugh as her eyes sparkled with amusement. It was her way to show that she was just teasing the man she considered a second son.

Brian rolled his eyes at the woman he considered to be his mother. A look of disinterest graced his features as he finally spoke, noticing how withdrawn Harry was becoming at the full force of attention that Debbie was giving him. The older man could clearly see that Debbie was a bit too outgoing for his shy nephew to meet so suddenly. "Deb, give it a fucking break. The kid barely got here," he stated with exasperation and a shake of his head.

Debbie turned away from Harry, who had slowly been sliding down the seat to hide himself from the many looks that he was being given. The young teen supposed it had to do with whom he was sitting with. "Fine asshole. What do you want?" She demanded with impatience as she tapped her fingers on her hip.

"Drinks would be nice. That is what a waitress is supposed to ask the customer." Brian stated sardonically.

"Wise ass." Debbie said with a fond smile. She may call Brian insulting names, but it was all meant in an endearing term of affection. Brian wasn't one for caring and sharing emotions, so she showed it any other way she could, and this was one of the ways. "What would you like to eat sweetie?" The woman asked as she turned to Harry who was looking at the menu in front of him. His head shot up with wide, surprised eyes at Debbie's question. He seemed surprised that he was being asked for what he wanted, instead of being ordered for already. When Debbie turned to question why Harry looked surprised at ordering for himself, Brian made a sound in the back of his throat. The older motherly figure glanced towards Brian. The handsome male's jaw was clenched and his beautiful hazel eyes were clearly screaming not to ask.

Debbie gave a small nod. She knew when to keep her mouth shut, and this was one of those times. Harry almost reminded her of Brian when he was that age; of course, Brian had been a bit more cold hearted, cynical, sarcastic, and satirical when it came to how he was treated. He still was, if not more so than ever before. "I'll have a - uh - Dr. Pepper?" Harry asked more than stated with a furrow of his eyebrows. He didn't know what a Dr. Pepper was, but it sounded interesting and he wouldn't mind trying it.

"Comin' right up sweetie." Debbie replied with a smile and wink. "Your usual coffee then?" She rhetorically questioned to Brian.

"And a water." Brian nodded in agreement.

"And what are you eating?" Debbie demanded with a raised eyebrow. "Your nephew is too thin to be healthy. He better be getting a big meal," she demanded with a protective glint in her eyes.

"I'll get my usual. A turkey sandwich with no mayo." Brian ordered.

"Uhm -" Harry glanced down at the menu. "Can I get a bacon cheeseburger with grilled onions, chips - fries I mean - and a milk shake, strawberry and vanilla mix please," the young boy asked.

A warm smile graced Debbie's face as she nodded. She was glad the boy was getting a big meal like she demanded. "Not a problem sweetie." Debbie stated before turning and walking away. Harry watched the older woman walk away before turning to look at his uncle. A curious look graced his features.

"Why - uh - why are they - um - staring at us?" Harry whispered as he leaned a little over the table. His brilliant green eyes glancing around the diner with nervousness. Many eyes, mostly all men, were staring between Brian Kinney, the King of Liberty Ave. and the smaller boy.

"Fuckin' assholes don't know when to keep to their own business." Brian replied nonchalantly. He wasn't going to show his real annoyance to it. They wouldn't stop looking, even if he did tell them all to mind their own damn business. All the queers around were obsessed with learning anything new on Brian Kinney.

"Oh," he said with a small sigh. His shoulders slumped as he anxiously played with the place mat. The silence between them couldn't exactly be called uncomfortable, but it wasn't exactly relaxed either.

"Like I said before we came here, they all think they know me, and while a lot of it is accurate, they don't actually know shit about me. Just ignore them and eventually they'll lose interest." Harry nodded slowly, trying to understand, and trying to ignore the stares. Brian relaxed back into the booth before his next topic up for discussion. "You know, Harry, if I'm going to take custody of you, we might as well get to know each other." His bright eyes looked across the table and over to the small teenager. There was an almost tender look in his gaze, as he looked at the raven-haired boy that was so like himself in ways, yet so different in others.

"Like what?" Harry questioned with a tilt of his head. Brian fought the urge to smile and rolled his lips together to keep it hidden. He had an image to keep up of course. Harry looked like a curious, yet adorable, little kitten. Not that he would ever admit to that thought. He perished the thought as soon as it appeared.

"Your interests, hobbies, friends from school, grades, that kind of shit. Things most ordinary people would know. People that aren't family." Brian stated. "I'm not really into the whole sharing and caring thing, but we have to at least get to know each other, especially if you're going to be living with me." He almost grimaced at the thought. He was use to for the last seven years, living alone and now he was going to suddenly have another person in his home. He was going to have to figure something out, with only his own large room in the loft, it wouldn't be enough space. Perhaps he'd buy the empty loft below him and the loft next door. They have both been empty for a few years.

"Well, I like drawing; sketching and painting. One of my dorm mates, Dean Thomas," Harry stated with a smile. "Taught me how to draw when we first became friends in my first year." Harry stated. "I was taught how to play the guitar and piano. My other friends started to teach me the drums and violin." The teen lazily drew invisible designs across the table surface.

Brian could feel the burning gaze of his friends on him, but ignored them for the sake of listening to Harry speak. "I like to also write, it doesn't matter what it is. Whatever comes to me at that moment, I write it down." He remarked with a slight smile.

"Sounds interesting." Brian offhandedly remarked. Harry just gave a short, stiff nod. The older male fought the urge to sigh.

"Here ya go." Debbie announced. Setting the drinks and food down in front of the two.

"Thank you." Harry politely replied with a shy smile.

"Thanks Deb." Brian nodded. Debbie gave a nod in return before turning on her heel and walking over to the table where the gang sat.

"So that's art and music, how about other interests, like sports?" He questioned before taking a bite out of his sandwich.

"I like sports. Not as much as other boys my age, but enough. Dean Thomas taught me how to play hockey because he said it was amazing when you're in a nice cold rink and that it's his favorite sport. Seamus Finnegan taught me how to play football, as he loves the sport." When Harry said football, Brian had a feeling he meant soccer. As Lily had tended to call soccer, football and would get offended when he called it something different. "Fred and George, Ron's older brothers, actually taught me how to play baseball and soccer, during the weekends and whenever the seasons were good enough." Harry explained. Brian had been sporty as well when he was a teenager; he had at least played each of the sports Harry had stated over his teenage years.

"Same here, for the sports, at least. I like playing them all, was best at soccer though. Anything else?" Brian inquired.

"Well - I like gardening and cooking - for pleasure - not when I'm forced to do it." Harry stated with a slight frown on his face.

Brian felt the urge once again to go hunt Harry's soon to be former guardians and show them just how much he hated assholes that abused children.

"I've never been a big gardener myself, but I know a bit about cooking," he gave a shrug as he took a bite of his turkey sandwich. He felt somewhat comfortable sitting across from his nephew, learning about him. Brian Kinney wasn't one to display his caring side, but when it came to this boy, that he had fought for, for some years, he was willing to sit down and shut the fuck up without making some snide comment.

"Friends?" Brian asked, eyebrows rose with a smirk.

"Well - there's Hermione Granger, she's the smartest girl in the school and very motherly and bossy at times." Harry said with a warm smile. "She's my best friend." He stated. Brian nodded. "Then there's Ron Weasley, he's my best friend too, but not the brightest. He gets jealous and easily angered." Brian gave another short nod. "When we told him we were going to do a search for you, he was a little skeptical, but he promised not to tell anyone. It made it a lot easier to do a search for you, especially when we had Bill and Charlie helping us, they're Ron's older brother's." He had met Bill and Charlie when they had come home for the summer holiday's to see their family. It was with the help of Hermione mentioning some of the things they found, that Bill and Charlie began to get everything Harry would need to find Brian and get him to Pittsburgh. Harry took a few fries and dipped them into the ranch. He found he rather liked the flavor of the two together.

A look of slight disgust crossed Brian's face before a blank, expressionless facade appeared before Harry could see. God knows the kid seemed to have worse self-esteem than Mikey and Ted put together. He didn't need any more drama queens. Those two and Honeycutt were more than enough for him to handle for an hour.

"I also have Fred, George, Bill and Charlie as good friends. We all got to know each other better than before. It was nice." Harry smiled as he grabbed another fry and dipped into the ranch. "I have more friends at school, like Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and a few other people."

Brian contemplated perhaps not giving Harry an option to stay here or go to his school again. After all, the boy had all these friends that would more than likely be harder to find at Middle School and High School. Especially if he comes out as homosexual or bisexual, whenever he does discover what gender he likes. Brian sighed as he looked to his wrist and noticed the time. It was nearing four. He was surprised they had remained here for over two hours.

At least he had the day off.

**The Loft**

**18** **th June 1996**

Over the last two weeks Harry Potter had never felt so happy. Ever since his Uncle had signed the papers, after Melanie's friend looked them over, and officially made him Harry's legal guardian, both in the Muggle and Wizarding world, Harry had felt an immense relief. It was like a solid weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It was during that time that he and his Uncle had gotten to know each other even more. It was also during this time that Harry noticed how...protective Michael was towards his Uncle and how Lindsey seemed to love his Uncle Brian. It was also during this time that Harry learned from Micheal's mother, Debbie, that Lindsay had been persistently trying to get Brian to be the surrogate father for her and her girlfriend, Melanie, so they could have a child.

Harry could remember the conversation his Uncle Brian had had with Lindsay and Melanie. From the gossip that Harry constantly heard about his Uncle it was obvious that most didn't think him to be a "fatherly" type of person. Within the closed doors of the Loft, Harry had been shown a softer side to Brian Kinney. Brian was a rather caring person when he let his walls down, which was rare. But his Uncle Brian was willing enough to show a less sarcastic, rude, narcissistic and cocky individual. Harry knew his Uncle would make a wonderful father. He just wasn't sure his Uncle believed he would be. Brian had been taking amazing care over him. His Uncle had recently called a construction crew to begin remolding the loft next door and the one below them, that he bought. It would make it so the loft had four extra bedrooms instead of it's one, as well as breaking down the wall between the two to make it into a doorway for some semblance of privacy. The loft below them was going to have an entertainment theater, a library, office, and an extra room for whatever he decided to change it into.

Harry shook the thoughts away about thew new remodeling and focused back on the conversation between Brian, Lindsay and Melanie, it was a rather - _heated_ \- conversation.

_The living room of the Loft was thick with a heavy silence as the three adults looked at each other. There was a hesitation to start a conversation between_ _them_ _. "Look, you came here for a reason._ _Just state what_ _the fuck_ _you want or_ _you can leave and come back when you find the courage to actually talk to me." Harry, from where sat against the wall in the hallway, listened and watched as the three began to speak. "I know I'm irresistible, but you two aren't my type." Brian stated in a rather snarky manner._

_"I find being in your presence rather sickening." Melanie remarked with a glare._

_"The feelings mutual Melanie. I can almost feel my lunch coming back up." Brian sneered sarcastically._

_Lindsay gave a pleading look between her best friend and girlfriend. "Please, can you not fight?" She begged with wide blue eyes._

_Brian and Melanie shared a look, both disgruntled at the thought of being polite with each other. With rolled eyes and sighs, they nodded sharply. Melanie leaned back against the cushion of the couch._ _"Have you considered what we asked you?" Lindsey questioned with hopeful eyes from where she sat besides her girlfriend._

_Brian crossed his arms over his chest and glanced at Lindsay. "I've given it some thought." Brian_ _replied to her question_ _. His lips thinned as he looked between his best friend and the Wicked Witch of Lesbians._

_"And?" Lindsay asked eagerly. She leaned forward with her hands held in her lap._

_"I'll do it." Brian agreed. Lindsay gave a squeal before leaping up from the couch and tackling Brian with a hug. "But, there are some things that I've decided will have to be accepted before we do anything." He continued._

_"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lindsay chanted with a giant smile._

_Brian fought the urge to grimace and gag at the tight hug and chanted thanks. "Yeah, yeah. Can we cut to the chase now that we're done with the whole - thing?" Brian stated with a blank face as he looked at Melanie. The other woman gave a slight nod to Brian, silently telling him, that yes, she too wanted to get this shit done and over with._

" _So, what did you want to negotiate about?" Melanie demanded. Lindsay had forgotten about what Brian had stated while she was eagerly thanking him. She looked to her friend with furrowed eyebrows._

" _If I – we – we have any children, I'm not giving my rights away." Brian stated bluntly._

_Melanie and Lindsay's eyebrows rose at this rather surprising statement._ " _Wait, what?" The two women chorused in unison as they look at the handsome male before them._

_Brian sighed with a roll of his eyes. "I'm not giving my rights away. If I did, you'd all try and suck me dry with what money I have and give me bullshit excuses. No, I'm not giving my rights away." He stated firmly. "If you have a fucking problem with that, then is won't happen. If_ _you both_ _want to,_ _you_ _can have a child of_ _your_ _own some day and get_ _your_ _own parental rights. There's no way that I'm gonna be responsible to my own flesh and blood and not have the rights to see him or her and be there if they need me. I don't want to be just a sperm donor."_

_Melanie and Lindsay shared surprised glances. They hadn't expected Brian to be_ _so_ _mature over the last two weeks. Perhaps taking care of his nephew did do some good for him. They silently communicated before nodding slowly in agreement. "All right, we won't fight you with this. This can be a…probationary period where you can show us you can actually be a father for a child without fucking it up." Melanie stated._ _"I'll contact my friend, Harvey, about starting up the paperwork for this." She said with a small smile._

_She may hate the asshole, but she knew she would never be able to give up a child of her own if she ever had one of her own. So, she was willing, albeit_ _painfully, to let Brian keep his parental rights to whatever children_ _either of the three of them_ _might have. Lindsay nodded her agreement with what Melanie was saying. They wouldn't be so cruel to do something like that to him. Even though most of the things they did did at times seem like it._

_Brian nodded. "So, when do you have to make an appointment for this?" He asked with a raised eyebrow._

_Lindsay cleared her throat and patted down her clothes. "We'll we made it for August 22nd." She stated with a smile. She felt eager and excited. She would finally get her wish, her dream. She will finally be a mother. Perhaps she could talk him into it in a few years again. A smile graced her lips at the thought._

_"Good. Now that we're done here, I have some shit to do." Brian said as he stood up from the other couch._

_"Oh right. Of course." Lindsay stood up from the couch. "Come on Mel." Together, the couple walked towards the front door._

_"Thanks asshole." Melanie stated as she and Lindsay stepped out into the hallway._

_"Always a pleasure Wicked Witch." He mockingly smiled at the brunette who simply glared at his remark. He knew she hated Wizard of Oz._

_"Thank you again, Brian." Lindsay's blue eyes sparkled happily up at the taller man._

_"Of course. Later Wendy." Brian gave a small smile at his best friend._

_"I'll be seeing you Peter." With one last smile, the two women walked towards the elevator._

_"So, how much did you ease drop on?" Brian randomly inquired, looking towards where Harry had been sitting silently._

_"All of it?" Harry questioned with an innocent smile. He had become much more open over the last two weeks of being with his Uncle. "I think it's pretty cool." He continued when Brian didn't say anything. Bright green eyes watched his Uncle as he locked the sliding metal door._

_Brian made a sound at the back of his throat as he made his way over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of ice tea. He uncapped the Arizona Green Tea and took a drink. If he wasn't drinking water, he was either drinking coffee_ _,_ _ice tea; Harry had gotten him into it, or alcoholic beverages. He also did some illegal drugs, but it was all for fun_ _and medicinal purposes,_ _nothing more. He wasn't an addictive type of person and he never did it around his nephew. In fact Harry only knew about it because he had seen Brian putting some small bags into a locked box in his room once and Brian saw him watching. He felt guilty for looking but his Uncle was really honest and told him what it was and that he knew exactly what he was getting into and he knew his own limits. He didn't think it was a very good idea, and he had no interest, after all, they couldn't be much better than some of the potions he'd heard about, and they actually sound worse._

_"That you're going to be a Dad." Harry added when he noticed his Uncle didn't seem very excited, or even listening to him. "Aren't you happy about it?" His head tilted to the side curiously. Bright emerald green eyes looked up at his Uncle with furrowed eyebrows and a frown._

_"Of course." Brian gave a smile that showed anything but excitement._

_"Is something wrong Uncle Brian?" The almost thirteen-year-old took a seat on the couch and faced his Uncle._

_"Nothing's wrong Harry." The twenty-five-year-old looked to his nephew before giving in with a sigh as the wide-eyed puppy dog look. Damn puppy dog eyes were going to do him in one of these days. He just knew it. "I don't want to end up being a shitty Father." The unspoken, "like my father" was felt heavy in the air. Harry knew his Uncle was talking about his grandfather._

_"You're going to be an awesome dad." Harry promised with a smile. "You're already awesome with me and you hardly know how to handle a teenager." His eyes sparkled with mischief._

_Brian gave a laugh and small smile. "Yeah, true." He conceded with a shake of his head._

_"I'm glad you're not going to give up your parental rights." Harry stated. The relief he felt was strong. He was about as excited and anxious as Lindsay was at the thought of his Uncle being a father. He wanted a younger "sibling" as he would think of them as, to play with and_ _babysit_ _. He was already thinking of his Uncle as a fatherly figure. Harry wanted to be able to play and spoil the child, to be able to take care of the child when it came over to Brian's place._

_"I'm glad too..." Brian muttered softly, eyes distant as he looked out at the wide opened window. "I'm not that heartless."_

Harry snapped out of his memory as the Loft door opened with a low groan, before slamming shut with a thud. "Hi Uncle Brian. How was work?" Harry asked, glancing over his shoulder, not paying much attention to the commercials.

"Awesome." Brian snapped sarcastically. His foul mood could be felt in the air. "I'm heading out tonight Harry. I'll leave you money to order take out. Order from the same Chinese place we usually order from, they know the building and us; it's safer that way. I'll be back sometime later." He said as his hazel eyes flickered to the clock on the wall. 11:37. It had been a long day.

"...All right..." Harry didn't know where his Uncle went out at night, but he always smelt like alcohol, sweat and kind of like the bathrooms after playing football or Quidditch for hours, but stronger.

Brian didn't reply but just headed to the bathroom to take a shower before heading to the bedroom to get dressed. It was nearly twenty minutes later when Brian came back dressed in tight black jeans and a see through dark blue shirt. His shoes were black and he was carrying his jacket. "Money's on the counter. Save me some food, okay Harry?" He called out over his shoulder as he sauntered out of the front door, locking it with the alarm code before locking it with his keys.

Harry just sat on the couch for a few minutes before shaking his head. Adults sometimes could be so strange, he decided with a nod. He'd find out one day where his Uncle went, but for now, he was content with not knowing.


End file.
